Reunion
by amneverchangingwhoiam
Summary: So basically Gallagher Academy is for boys and girls, Cameron Morgan attends the school with her 3 best friends/room mates (bex macey and liz) and is going out with Josh who she thinks is the perfect boyfriend but then Gallagher decide to do an exchange with the mmysterious Blackthorne Institute for boys and Cammie is reunited with her childhood nemisis Zachary ..a bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Heya guys and gals, so this is my first EVER fanfic so please dont be too harsh on me :/ anyways I hope you enjoy, oh and sadly I don't own any of the characters, the brilliant Ally Carter does :) anyways enough of me and to the story; **

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUTTA THAT BED!" I heard bex yell as my eyes drooped open. I could see her coming towards me with what looked like...a bucket! "I'm awake!" I screeched jumping out of my bed just as she chucked the water. We both stood looking at my now soaking bed, and Bex burst out laughing which earned a glare from was going to take forever to sort! "Right Bex shower now, Cammie you after and no more than ten minutes girls." Macey informed us as if nothing had happened. "Okay," Bex and I replied. Bex ran off to shower before I could say anything else about the bed. I looked around our bedroom and noticed something was wrong, "uhm, where's Liz?" I asked realising that she was missing. "She ran off earlier mumbling about some extra-credit thing she's doing." Macey replied as she started to set out her torture instruments (also known as make-up and many different electrical appliances to some people). Aww, typical Liz. She'll probably come back in a while to make sure we're not late for breakfast. My thoughts were interrupted as Bex came out of the shower and Macey indicated for me to go in. I grabbed my uniform and toiletries and ran into the bathroom. I felt the burning water bounce off my skin. There's just something about a shower that clears your mind and makes everything better. I could've stood there forever but then I remembered that Macey was waiting for me and lets just say that you dont want to get on her bad side. I quickly finished off before getting out and rubbing my skin dry. I pulled on my uniform and opened the door to be met with an angry Macey. "You are 3minutes and 33, 34 seconds late." She said with her arms folded and eyebrows raised. "Sorry?" I replied nervously. She humphed, pulled me over to her chair and started the torture. Bex sat on the edge of her bed laughing at how uncomfortable I was as Macey prodded and pulled at me. There was a knock at the door and Bex jumped up to get it. "Its Josh, " she said as she opened the door. I made to go and see him but Macey held me down. "I dont think so missy, I'm not done yet." Macey said smirking. Josh came and stood next to me. "C'mon Mace she looks great as she is, wont you just leave her be?" He asked and I really hope he didn't see me blush at his compliment. "Nope, now go away. She can go find you when I'm done with her." Macey replied sternly. He went to protest but thought better of it and started ro leave. "I'll just be waiting in my dorm Cam," he said before reluctantly leaving. "Don't you think that was a tad harsh?" I asked Macey as I watched him walk away, alone. "Nope and that's me done anyways." She replied smiling. "What?! You couldn't have let him stay for two more seconds?" I cried and she burst out laughing. I got out of the chair and was getting my stuff when we heard a crash then "oopsie daisy". We looked at each other then ran into the corridor. "Liz? You okay?" We chorused as we saw her face down on the ground, the contents of her bag spilled out in front of her. "Yeah, I just tripped," she replied as she sat up with flustered cheeks. We knelt down and helped her gather up her things. Suddenly Liz gasped in shock. "Guys, we're going to be late for breakfast!" She announced and Bex, Macey and I sighed with relief. We actually thought it was something serious, well Liz did think this was serious but that's besides the point. We started to make our way to the main hall for breakfast when I suddenly remembered about Josh. "Crap, guys I forgot to meet Josh." I announced to our group. "Well, you better run and find him then." Macey replied. Ugh, I was going to kill her. "We'll save you a seat," Bex said, smiling sympathetically and with that I ran off to find Josh. I thought that I should look in his dorm first. I made my way back along the corridors and through two big double doors that read 'Boys Dorms'. From what I could remember Joshs' dorm was number 37 so I searched for that dorm . Finally i came to a dorm that said 37. I knocked lightly and waited for someone to answer. Almost immediately the door opened and I was met with Josh. "Phew, I wasn't sure if this was the right dorm," I said releasing a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. He just laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Well we better go if you want to get to breakfast on time." He said smiling and we walked (well it was more of a slow run) down the hallways until we reached the main hall. He moved his hand from my waist to my hand and pushed open the door with his other hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Heya guys and gals, I'll try to keep this short cause if you're anything like me you probably find these bits really annoying. So I dont own the characters etc please R&R to make me happy :) and on with the story...**

We walked into the hall, Josh pulling me behind him. The hall went silent as people stopped what they were doing and looked at us. I felt my cheeks redden from all the attention, I mean I was the chameleon for a reason. "You're cute when you blush Cam," Josh whispered as we sat down at our table resulting in my face turning even more red. I probably looked like a tomato! Josh grinned and turned around to talk to Dillon. "Seriously Cammie?" Bex asked referring to the affect Josh has on me. "What?" I asked innocently trying to act like I didn't know what she was talking about, but the bad thing about best friends is they can always see right through you. She raised her eyebrows at me and I chucked my napkin at her in response. Just as she was about to chuck something back my mum aka the headmistress (yup you heard that right. My mum and the headmistress were the same person!) tapped the mic to get everyones attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, i have a very important announcement for you. For the first time ever, i have organised an exchange with your brother school. 12 people from each year will be joining us for a semester and i expect you to present the school well in everything you say and do. Be prepared as they should be arriving anytime today, and i hope that all of you will make the most of this experience," she finished and sat back down at her chair, leaving a trail of excited whispers in her wake. Our table on the other hand carried on talking as we were before. "Are you guys not excited?" This guy called Ryan asked, stopping at our table. i rolled my eyes. "We already knew, thanks to Liz here," Bex explained. He sighed in realisation before going back to his table. The bell rang and everyone bustled out of the hall towards their first class. I had CoveOps first with Bex and Josh so we walked together. "Ugh, i swear our school is evil! Making us do the subject that involves the most effort and concentration first thing in the morning!" Bex moaned. "Aww, poor Rebecca." Josh replied mock sympathetically. She glared back, "Cammie, am gonna kill your boyfriend!" "Eh, no your not." i replied firmly. "And you stop aggravating Bex," i said turning to Josh and playfully shoving him. He mocked hurt and we walked into our class laughing. "Dont bother sitting down," Mr Solomon announced as we approached our seats, we stopped and stood there awkwardly waiting for him to talk. Finally once everyone had arrived he spoke, "Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen, today you will be excused from all your classes as we're going to be doing something practical. Get into regular clothes and meet me at the main enterance in 15minutes, if you're late you'll fail." He finished and walked out of the classroom. Bex grabbed my arm and we ran to our dorm. "Urgh, what should i wear?" i cried raking through my clothes. "I know! Where's Macey when you need her?" Bex whined. We whipped our heads round as the door screeched open. "Macey?" i questioned as Macey walked in. "I heard you guys were going out and thought you might need some help," she replied pointing towards the heap of clothes Bex and i had created. "How'd you get outta class?" Bex asked as macey started pulling 'acceptable' clothes out of the bundle. "Oh, they just think i'm going to the toilet," she said casually chucking some clothes at me to go and put on. i ended up wearing light blue skinny jeans, a navy blue hoodie and navy blue toms. Bex was wearing black leggings, a purple t-shirt, black leather jacket and purple converse. Macey ran off to her class and we arrived at the main hall with 20 seconds to spare. "Cars now!" Mr Solomon shouted and we shuffled outside and piled into a big black van.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya guys and gals, my 'half-term' has just started which means I have lots of time to update J which means the chapters will hopefully be longer and better quality. So, enough of my rambling and on with chapter 3…**

**Oh yeah, Ally Carter owns all the characters (except from the ones I've added in obvs) and pretty please R&R J**

The van pulled up in the square in the middle of Roseville. "In your folder there is a person that you must tail without getting caught. You will be tailing them for two hours and if you fail you'll be doing night drills as punishment," Mr Solomon instructed as he handed out brown folders and everyone groaned. Mr Solomon chucked me a folder, I opened it and was shocked with what I found. There staring back at me was the one and only Zachary Goode. My mind went back to an incident six years ago, when I was in year 6;

_"Camster," Zach called as he walked up to me, "I got your lunch box for you." That was weird, usually he was really mean to me… "Oh, thanks." I replied still startled by his sudden act of kindness. He sat down next to me and all my friends started giggling. I glared at them as they were being really unsubtle about the tiny crush I might have told them I had on Zach, but I mean Zach is the schools heart-throb, if you didn't like him there would be something seriously wrong with you! But anyways as I said before for some reason he acted as if his life goal was just to annoy me (which he certainly exceeded at) which was why I was so shocked at his thoughtful gesture. He sat my lunch box down in front of me and I smiled in return. Maybe he has had enough of annoying me, cause he was acting quite genuine. His posse of friends came and joined our table, which was greatly appreciated by the other girls at the table who fawned over them. I delicately unwrapped my sandwich and took a bite. As I was chewing I felt something sort of gooey and it tasted really disgusting. I spat it into the tinfoil which had been holding my sandwich and pulled apart my sandwich to inspect it. I screamed and jumped out my chair as a worm fell from my sandwich. Everybody burst into laughter, causing me to go a deep red. I glared at Zach. I was so stupid, he would never change. And then I realised that one of Zach's stupid friends was filming the whole thing! I felt like I was about to cry, even my so-called 'friends' were in stiches of laughter. I looked back at Zach and he was just smirking that stupid smirk that was always plastered to his face. _

"Cammie!" Mr Solomon shouted bringing me out of my flashback. I looked around and realised that everyone had gone. Mr Solomon looked worried and I realised that I'd subconsciously scrunched the folder into a ball. "Are you okay? Everybody else has left and I just realised you were still here," Mr Solomon asked, looking at me intently. "Eh, yeah I'm fine," I mumbled quickly grabbing my bag and stumbling out of the van. I stopped at a bench for two seconds. I had to compose myself. This was a mission and I wasn't going to fail because of some stupid boy I went to primary school with. I had to pass this mission and in the process of doing so I would be able to show Zach that I was a different person now (which was true, so much had happened in those five years) and he wouldn't be able to walk all over me. I sat down on the bench and looked around trying to find him. I spotted a group of boys leaning against a wall. There were three of them who looked just older than me. The first was tanned with dirty-blonde hair, and you could tell he was very muscular so basically he looked like your average Greek god. The next had dark hair and features and looked like he had just come off a catwalk, I can imagine Macey getting along well with him. And the third must've been Zach, and lets just say that saying he'd changed would be an understatement. Okay so in primary he was probably average looking (it was his 'natural charm' that got the girls), but know he even put the Greek god to shame. He was just taller than the other two, he had dark messy hair (which had probably taken him hours to perfect), deep entrancing emerald eyes, and he was very muscular but not too muscular if that makes sense? Ugh, I was getting distracted I had to focus. Then suddenly he looked straight into my eyes, and as much as I wanted to look away but I couldn't. A look of recognition crossed his face and he mumbled something to his friends before he started walking towards me. I started to panic; he was going to catch me out and it wasn't even halfway through the mission. But then again, he didn't know I was a spy so all I had to do was stay with him for about an hour without him realising that I am his tail. "Camster?" He questioned, sitting on the bench next to me. "Don't call me that Zachary," I replied sternly. We had just 'reunited' for the first time in five years and he was already bugging me. I don't know why but there was just something about Zachary Goode that annoyed me. "Well, nice to see you to," He replied sarcastically. "Yeh, well I have a name and it wouldn't be that hard to actually remember it," I stated. "Fine. How've you been Cameron?" He asked, emphasising the word 'Cameron' as he also knew I hated being called my full name, but I guess I had kind of walked into that one. "I've been perfectly fine thank you," I replied gruffly, I didn't know how I was going to be able to put up with him for an hour. He didn't talk for a couple of minutes, but looked me up and down, and I felt like he was inspecting every inch of me. "You look…different," he finally said. "Well it has been five years," I stated. "And you look different too I guess," I added deciding that I should at least make an effort as we were going to be here for a while. "Well, it has been five years," he mocked me, smirking and I glared back. "Sorry," he laughed, "So, how's the family?" I froze. Nobody had asked me anything like that since my dad had, died. It was three years ago and the worst day of my life but I quickly remembered that he wouldn't know that, and I didn't want him too. The last thing I wanted was his sympathy. "They're, just great," I said trying to smile but I could tell he knew something was wrong but thankfully he decided to drop it. We sat in awkward silence for a couple of minutes before he finally spoke. "So, do you wanna go get a drink or something?" he asked. I didn't want to accept his offer but I had to stay with him until the end of the mission. "Sure, why not," I replied reluctantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals so I thought I might try and do a bit of Zachs pov but if it totally fails I'll probably just end up sticking to Cammie pov. Ally Carter owns most of the characters etc., R&R to make my day :D and on with Chapter 4;**

**Zachs POV**

"Sure, why not," she replied reluctantly. She was so annoying; she just had to act so difficult all the time. I mean she's still hung over stuff that happened FIVE years ago. And the only reason I annoyed her was because I had a tiny crush on her… "Uhm, are we going or not?" Cammie piped up bringing me out of my thoughts. "Sure," I replied smirking. I stood up and started walking and she quickly followed. "So where are we going?" she asked looking round all the little shops that lined the streets. "Telling would be no fun," I replied smirking. She just rolled her eyes in response. Seriously does this girl ever smile? In primary she was so…happy? Cammie glared at me then walked off. Crap, I said that out loud didn't I? I ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Cams, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud. But c'mon, you have changed a lot and it's kind of weird," I said looking into those deep blue eyes and all I could see was hurt and it killed me that I was the cause of it. "Whatever," she replied flatly. She yanked her arm out of my grip. "Zach, where are you?" I heard Grant speak through our comms, "Everyone is out, we're relying on you." I glanced at my phone and realised I had two minutes to get to the car park and I started walking quickly. I felt someone beside me and looked to see Cammie glaring back at me. "Oh, sorry. I just realised I'm supposed to be meeting my teacher at the car park in like a minute." I said quickly having completely forgotten about her. "Well, I may as well come with you, cause my school's meeting their too," she replied. "Aww, can't bear to leave me?" I asked smirking, "Camster, I'm flattered." She glared and slapped my arm, I hardly felt it but I mocked hurt. "Ouch, that hurt Cams," I pouted. She raised her eyebrows but the edge of her lip twitched slightly and I knew she found it funny. "Zach, hurry up," I heard Grant growl through my comms and I twitched slightly at his sudden outburst but I regained myself quickly. "Right, lets go then Cams," I said grabbing her hand and pulling her a long behind me as I walked quickly (more like ran) to the car park. "Zach!" She yelped. "Let go of me," but I just smirked and shook my head. I kept pulling her; she restrained at first but gave in, as she knew I was stronger than her. We reached the main car park and there were two vans next to each other. I wonder where the second one came from but I didn't have time to find out, as I had to get to Mr Solomon and Dr Steve. I let go of Cammies hand and turned to face her. "Uhm, I'll be back in two seconds," I said and she just glared and shrugged her shoulders so I ran off to find Mr Solomon and Dr Steve. I found them standing against the side of the van and I walked up to them smirking. "I'm back, and I have no tail," I stated and Mr Solomon raised his eyebrows at me. "Well actually if you look behind you, you'll realise that you literally dragged your tail here," Mr Solomon finished and he started laughing to himself. I turned round and saw Cammie standing smirking at me. She stole my smirk! And wait, she's a spy?!

**Cammies POV**

"Uhm, I'll be back in two seconds," Zach said and I just shrugged my shoulders and glared at him. He walked away and Bex came running over to me. "No way, he literally dragged you back here!" she exclaimed as we watched him talk with Mr Solomon. I looked at her and we burst out laughing. "I, know, he's, so, stupid," I said in between laughs. He turned around to face me and his jaw dropped. "His face is priceless!" Bex yelped, speaking my exact thoughts. I smirked at him, "You, can shut your mouth now Zachary," I shouted, some of the other guys walked up to him laughing and he glared at them before stalking off into their van. "Everybody, van now!" Mr Solomon shouted, walking towards the front of the van. We started filing into the van, Bex and I still giggling when I felt someone grab my hand. I whipped my head round and came face to face with Josh. "Hey," I said, my smile growing. Is it really bad that I'd totally forgot about him till now? I didn't know if it was but I decided to discard that thought for now. "Hey, I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages," he said sadly as we sat down in the van. "Josh, it's only been 2 hours," I laughed. "Yeh, I guess. So who was that guy you were tailing?" Josh asked. "Uhm, he was called Zachary Goode, I think" I replied and I could tell he was getting kind of jealous. "How'd you get him to basically drag you back?" he asked. I sighed, "Look does it really matter? I completed the mission." I replied not feeling like discussing Zach. I just wanted to forget about him. "Fine," Josh replied clearly not satisfied. We sat in an awkward silence for the rest of the journey. The van pulled up into the schools driveway and Mr Solomon came round the back to talk to us. "Right, everybody go and get back into your uniforms and you have free time before dinner," Mr Solomon announced before he walked off into the school. Bex grabbed my hand and we walked off to our dorm to get changed. When we got into our dorm I collapsed onto my bed. "What's wrong Cammie?" Bex asked. "Boys," I whined and she laughed. "Is that hot guy on your mind?" she asked smiling. "Bex! He is not hot!" I cried. She just raised her eyebrows, "Fine, he is but he's a horrible person!" I said giving in to her. "And how would you know that? You've only met him once," she stated. "I think you should give him a chance." She said smiling, and she started getting into her uniform. I stood up and started getting changed into my uniform too. "We went to primary school together," I said after a while. "Who?" Bex asked confused. "Zach," I replied, pulling on my skirt. "Who's Zach?" she asked, her face contorted with thought. "The guy I was tailing," I replied and she sighed in realisation. "He was horrible," I finished. "Aah, well that makes more sense now. But maybe you should give him a second chance, I mean that was, what five years ago?" she reasoned. "Hmm, maybe. I have Josh anyways," I said smiling and pulling on my blazer. "Whatever," Bex replied, for some reason my friends didn't really like Josh, they just put up with him because of me. "Anyways, I met a really hot guy today!" Bex carried on a smile returning to her face and I smiled back. "And who could that be?" I asked. "I'll show you later," she said winking. And we made our way down to the dining hall talking and laughing. Bex pushed the big doors open and we walked over to our table. No one else had arrived yet so we just carried on talking. After a couple of minutes the hall started to fill up but our table still had only Bex and I. I felt someone put his or her hand on my shoulder and I looked up to find josh staring back at me. "Can we talk?" he asked quietly so that just I could hear and I nodded my head. I got out of my chair, Bex gave me a concerned look but I smiled to reassure her everything was fine and Josh took my hand and led me out of the hall. We stopped just outside the doors at the side of the corridor. "Uhm, well, I just wanted to apologise about earlier. I mean I was just jealous, but I know that you didn't do anything, and I can't bear it when we aren't talking…" he mumbled but I interrupted him by pressing my lips to his. He pulled away quite quickly, smiling. "I guess I'm forgiven then?" he asked. "Hmm, maybe," I said smiling at him and he laughed. "Well, come on then. I don't think we should be late for dinner again," he said, putting his arm around my waist and we walked back into the hall to our table which was now full except from Josh and I's seats. We sat down and I looked over to see Bex and Macey in deep conversation. I turned to Liz who was sitting next me, "What are they talking about?" I asked her. "You probably," she said smiling. "Well then," I said mocking offence causing both of us to start laughing. Bex and Macey looked up with questioning looks on their faces and I just stuck my tongue out at them. Bex and Macey mocked hurt and Bex threw her napkin at me. Oh this was war. I picked up a sachet of sugar and was about to pelt it at her when my mum interrupted me. "Cameron Ann Morgan, don't even think about throwing that!" Mum spoke into the microphone, causing everyone to turn and look at me. I slowly put down the sugar and Bex burst out laughing. Mum coughed trying to get everyone's attention and Bex immediately stopped laughing. "I would like to introduce our long-awaited exchanges from Blackthorn Institute for Young Men," Mum said and as if on cue the door opened and a line of boys walked in and nearly all of the jaws in the room dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya Guys and Gals. Sorry this one's taken a bit longer to upload but I think it's the longest one yet so you better enjoy it ;) Pretty please R&R to make my day :D and Ally Carter created the characters etc… so on with the chapter;**

**Cammies POV**

They strolled in, one by one. They were all wearing the same thing, I guess that makes it a uniform but it certainly wasn't your average uniform. Each boy had black combat boots, tight black jeans (How on earth were they supposed to fight in tight jeans?), a fitted white t-shirt which showed off their muscles which varied from 6-12 packs (don't worry I didn't know it was possible to have a 12 pack either) and a black leather jacket to finish it off. Most of the girls were drooling and the boys seemed to be getting quite jealous. I felt Josh tense which proved my point. "Mmm, I want that one!" Bex squealed pointing towards the guy who I remembered as being the 'Greek God' from earlier. He winked at her and she blushed! Bex Baxter blushed! "Oh my goodness Bex, did you just blush?!" I almost screamed. She just glared at me, "Isn't that Zachary?" she replied smugly. It was my turn to glare, I looked up and sure enough standing there behind the Greek God was Zach. He winked at me and I rolled my eyes in return. They all introduced themselves and were assigned guides, I spaced out for this bit until I heard, "Zachary Goode, your guide will be Josh Abrams…" Oh no, this would not end well! Everyone was dismissed so that they could spend time socialising and getting to know their guides. I saw Zach come towards me and Josh stood up, putting his arm around my waist protectively. "Have fun," Bex whispered in my ear, and she winked as she walked away leaving me alone to deal with Zach and Josh. "Camster, we meet again." Zach said smirking. I rolled my eyes, "Zach." I stated. "C'mon Cams, you must be a bit excited to see me. We do have a lot of catching up to do." He said winking. Ugh he was soo annoying. I felt Josh's arm tense a bit reminding me he was here. "Not at all, and this is Josh." I said introducing them although I pretty sure neither one cared. "Hi, I'm Cams boyfriend." He said clearly emphasising 'boyfriend'. "Yeh, you're my guide or something eh?" Zach replied casually. "Yes, something like that." Josh replied coldly. Suddenly the 'Greek God' came bounding up to Zach and did that weird thing where guys like hit the other ones shoulder. "Hey mate," he said smiling. "Hey," Zach replied, smiling in return. "And I'm guessing you must be Cammie?" he asked, and his happy mood was very infectious. "Yup, that's me," I said smiling back. "Zachy here is quite smitten with you," he said grinning. Zach elbowed him in the ribs and I raised my eyebrows at him. "He's just joking," Zach said quickly. "Whatever," Grant said recovering from the hit. "Hey Grant, why don't you go finish chatting up your 'British Bombshell'?" Zach replied smugly. Grant just grinned, "You bet I will, see you love birds later, and whoever you are." Grant said looking Josh up and down. "I'm Cammies boyfriend." Josh stated bitterly. "Awkward…" Grant laughed before bounding off to find Bex as I'm guessing that's who his 'British Bombshell' was. I was so telling her that. Josh, Zach and I stood in an awkward silence. Zach and Josh were staring each other down, and I felt kind of sorry for Josh as Zach was at least two inches taller than him. "So, I'm gonna go find Bex and leave you guys to, uhm, bond?" I said quickly before running off. I ran up to Bex who was standing in the middle of the corridor. "I can't believe you left me with them!" I declared. Bex just grinned. "I did find out that Grant has a nickname for you…" I whispered grinning. "What?" she asked desperately. "Well if you'd been with me you would've found out," I said smirking evilly. "I'm sorry! Please tell me!" she pleaded. "Fine, he calls you his, British Bombshell," I told her and her face went stony. "Oh does he now?" she growled. Haha Grant was for it now and Bex is vicious when she's angry. Bex marched over to Grant who was chatting to some other guys. "Grant Newman you are dead!" she yelled. His face looked genuinely scared. "Cammie?" he asked looking for an explanation but I just shook my head and burst out laughing. Grant ran for his life, making me laugh even more. I was still laughing around five minutes later when Macey came and stood next to me and by now I had tears streaming down my face. "What's so funny?" Macey asked. "Grant, British, Bombshell, now, Bex, kill, him." I managed to get out between laughs. Mace just rolled her eyes and walked off. I started to regain myself when I felt someone standing next to me. I turned round to see Zach smirking down at me (My head only went to his chest so he was pretty tall). "Wow, I think this is the first time I've seen you smile in five years!" he exclaimed smirking, still. It gets really annoying after a while. "What do you want Zach?" I asked my smile fading. "Look, can you just give me a second chance? I know I used to be a jerk but I've changed, I promise," he said after a couple of minutes. He sounded genuine but I had Josh and I didn't want to risk getting hurt again by Zach so I decided that shutting him out is my best shot right now. "Nope so far you've still acted like a cocky ass." I said coldly and I walked away. I felt bad but I knew what Zach was like and I had a boyfriend… My thoughts were interrupted as I walked into something hard. I thought it must've been a wall but when I opened my eyes I realised it was someone's chest. I looked up to see a boy around the same height, maybe a bit taller than Zach looking down at me. "Oh man, I'm so sorry," he said, he had blonde hair and was very muscular. "Uhm, its okay," I replied and he smiled at me. "I'm Nick," he said putting his hand out and I shook it smiling back. "I'm Cammie," I said and a look of realisation crossed his face. "You're friends with Macey?" he asked, which was weird. How would he know that I was friends with Macey, wait, how does he even know Macey. "Yup," I replied suddenly as I realised I hadn't said anything. "Yeh, we were talking earlier and she mentioned you," he said grinning. So they were friends... I was so interrogating her about this later. "All good things I hope," I said smiling. "Definitely." He replied, "Actually we ended up discussing how you and Zach will most likely be an item by the end of the semester," he finished winking at me. "Eh, that's very unlikely." I replied blandly and he just smirked. "Whatever, well I'll speak to you later Cammie," he said walking away just as the bell rang indicating that all students have to return to their dorms. I hurried up the stairs and was just about to turn into the girls dorms when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around and it was Josh but he didn't smile as usual which kind of scared me. "We need to talk," he said for the second time today and I didn't like it. "Now?" I asked as we only had about a minute left before we had to be in our dorms. He sighed, "First thing in the morning, before breakfast, meet me in the library." He said before walking away. I looked around nervously and realised that Zach was standing in the corner and had probably been listening to the whole thing. I looked away quickly, and walked to my dorm.

**Zach POV**

A bell rang indicating that we had to go to our dorms, but I didn't have a clue where they were. Now the sensible thing to do would be to ask my guide but I didn't want to talk to Josh especially not to ask him for help and even if I had wanted to talk to him I didn't have a clue where he was as he stalked off in a mood ages ago. I wandered round the hallways looking for the dorms. "Are you lost?" a petit blonde girl asked me, stopping me in my tracks. I remembered her from earlier; I think she'd been sitting at Cammies table during dinner. "Yeh, my 'guide' ditched me," I replied. "Just this way," she said and we started walking, "I'm Liz by the way," she quickly added. "Zach," I stated and she smiled. "I know." We carried on walking for a while and I decided that I liked this girl, and she'd probably be perfect for Jonas too. "Oh and don't worry about Josh, nobody really likes him but we put up with him for Cammie," she said out of the blue. I liked her even more now that we shared a dislike for Josh. "Why does Cammie like him?" I asked, and she shrugged. "I don't know," she replied, "But he does act differently with her and she just thinks that he's perfect." We walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. We got to the end of a hallway that split two ways. "Jonas said he was in dorm 42 so you probably will be too," she said and I could see her blush a little when she talked about Jonas. I smiled and she walked away. I suddenly noticed Josh and Cammie in the corner and Cammie looked almost scared. I frowned, and Josh quickly walked away leaving a seemingly startled Cammie behind. She glanced around and caught my eyes for a second before she quickly walked off to the girls dorms. I felt my muscles tense with anger; if he's hurt her I am going to kill him. I marched down the boy's corridor until I found my dorm and stormed into the room, slamming the door shut behind me. I was sharing with Nick, Grant and Jonas and they all looked up in shock. "I swear I'm going to kill that guy." I stated before collapsing on my bed. "Well, someone's a bit over-protective of Cammie." Grant said raising his eyebrows and Nick and Jonas nodded in agreement. "Eh, what if I was being a jerk to Bex, or Liz, or Macey?" I asked looking at each of the guys as I said the name of their crush. Jonas blushed and Grant growled, "You touch her you're dead." "See, that's how I feel." I said making my point. "Fair enough, Cammie's a real keeper too. Well that's if you can get her to like you!" Nick said laughing, which earned a glare from me. But it was a good point. How was I going to get her to like me?


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I feel so bad! I've just been busy with school and that but I decided to take some time to write the next chap and update. Oh and Ally Carter owns characters etc and please R&R :) So on with the next Chapter;**

**Cammies POV**

I quickly ran into the dorm and was met with three inquiring looks. "Where have you been?!" Macey declared. "Just talking to Josh," I replied in what I thought was a casual tone. All three girls raised their eyebrows at the same time so I'd obviously failed. "Wow, that was really creepy guys," I said as I moved over to my bed. "Stop trying to change the subject," Bex said as they followed me to my bed and sat down around me. "I just concocted some more truth serum with Dr Steve, if you want me to go get it," Liz threatened as I hadn't said anything, Bex and Macey grinned menacingly in response. That would not be good! At least this way I had some control over what I was saying. "Okay, okay…" I gave in, "It's really nothing, he's just been acting a bit weird recently…" I replied trying to be as vague as possible. "Tell me everything!" Macey demanded, and as she was the boy expert and kind of scary I decided that I would. "Like I said it's not a big deal but basically he's been really moody recently and one minute he'll be really annoyed but then the next he's acting all sweet like usual. Oh and, he said he wants to meet me tomorrow morning to 'talk' whatever that's supposed to mean," I finished taking a deep breath. Macey sat thinking for a while, as we watched her in suspense. "Hurry up and say something!" Liz declared, catching us all by surprise. "Well, this all started yesterday right?" Macey aske me and I nodded. "Well, I think he's jealous of you and Zach," she finished. That's absurd! And there isn't a Zach and I. "Mace, don't be stupid. There is no Zach and I," I replied. "Whatever," Bex chipped in, "You two clearly like each other or at least used to." I grunted, "That was a long time ago and I hate him now!" I stated sternly. "But, he really likes you…" Liz said quietly. "Yeh right," I said unbelievingly. The Zach Goode would not like me! And even if he did I didn't like him back, not one bit! He thinks he's amazing because he's hot! Oops, I did not just say he was hot… "What'd he even do to you that made you hate him?" Mace inquired pulling me out of my thoughts, and for the rest of the night I told them all about the history Zach and I shared.

**Zachs POV**

I woke up the next morning with a plan. "Jonas…Joonaaas….JONAS!" I whisper-shouted shaking him until he opened his eyes. "Zaaach, it is 5am," Jonas replied groggily. "Sorry but I need your help!" I begged. "Can't this wait?" Jonas replied. "No! It's about Cammie!" I almost screamed. I felt a pillow whack the back of my head. "Shut it Goode!" Nick threatened; still managing to sound scary when he was half asleep. "Please?" I begged returning to a whisper. "Fine," Jonas gave in. Yass! "So here's the plan…" I explained the plan to him before jumping in the showering and getting changed into some shorts. I walked out of our dorm and waited in the corner of the door to the stairs for Cammie to come. This sounds really creepy but it's all part of my plan. Firstly, I am going to 'accidentally' bump into Cammie, planting a bug on her in the process, so that I can make sure she doesn't get into any trouble and then I am going to be super duper nice to her and blow her away with my charm and Goode looks so that she won't be able to resist me… well that's how I want it to go anyways… I looked up and saw her coming out of the girl's corridors this was my chance.

I walked through the door with my head down so it would seem like I hadn't seen her and soon enough I bumped into her small figure. I put my hand on her shoulder to steady her (and place the bug on her in the process) and smirked. Her dirty blonde hair was tied back in a messy bun, and she still had on a strappy top and short, shorts. She looked me up and down, clearing checking out my eight pack. "Like what you see?" I asked, my smirk growing bigger, her eyes shot up and she blushed a deep pink. "What are you doing up anyways?" she asked quickly trying to change the subject. "Going to the gym. I didn't get these abs by sitting around all day," I replied winking. She frowned, "Funny," she replied sarcastically. "What about you?" I asked remembering that I was supposed to be being nice. "Just meeting Josh," she replied trying to be casual but I could tell that she was anxious. "Are you okay?" I asked looking into her deep blue eyes and I knew that I'd got her nobody can resist the eyes. Her breath hitched slightly before she replied, "I gotta go, I don't want to leave him waiting," and hurried off. I had been hoping to get further but at least I knew that I was having an effect on her but I'd have to work harder. I ran back to my dorm and flipped open Jonas' laptop. "Oi, be careful with that!" he shouted but I just waved him off and connected to the bug that I'd put on Cammie. I jumped onto my bed and turned the volume up.

"Hey," I heard Cammie say nervously. "Hiya Cams," Josh replies happily and I hear her release a breath. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asks calmly. "Oh, well I know am gonna sound jealous and all that but it's just cause I don't want to lose you," he whispers and I can tell he's lying but she seems to be buying it. Just then our door opened and Liz came in and walked up towards Jonas. They whispered to each other so I ignored them and directed my attention back to Cammie and Josh. "What is it Josh?" she asked softly. And there was a pause before he spoke. "Is that Cammies voice?" Liz declared. "Sssh!" I shouted back. I had to hear this. "It's just that Zach guy, I don't like him and he is such a player…" Josh trailed off. "That son of a B…" I shouted when Liz interrupted me. "Zach! What are you doing?" she asked, and I shook my head refusing to reply at the moment. "Don't worry Josh, trust me, Zach and I, well that would never happen!" she exclaimed and it hurt. I know I sound like a girl but it was like someone had stabbed me right in the gut. Just like that all hope of getting Cammie to like me had gone out the window and instead I just felt completely and utterly empty. "Zach?" I heard Liz whisper and I felt a small hand rest on my shoulder. But I would not be weak or emotional, not over a girl. "I'm fine," I replied putting on my cocky façade and getting up from my bed. "Are you sure?" Liz asked tentatively. "Liz, she was just a girl and there are thousands more out there that I can get with a click of my fingers. I was just pursuing her to get at Josh anyways," I stated confidently but I knew Liz could see right through it. "I'm going to the gym," I said leaving, knowing that I had to let off some steam.

**Cammies POV**

Josh and I were walking back to the dorms, our hands entwined. The corridors were empty but we soon heard a stomping noise coming our way. Zach rounded the corridor and he looked furious. He froze when he saw me and Josh, he was about to speak but before he could I held Josh's hand tighter and pulled him forward without even acknowledging Zach. It was harsh I know but I had to prove to Josh that I was being serious and Zach hadn't exactly looked in the best mood either. I felt Josh smirk, which, made me feel worse. We got to the landing where we had to part and stopped. "See you at breakfast?" he asked and I nodded. "Just remember what I said earlier, okay?" he said and I nodded again. I don't know why but when I was with him it was like I was in a trance and did everything he wanted me too. He pecked me lightly on the lips before walking away to his dorm. I walked down the girls corridor and pushed open the door to my dorm. I noticed that Bex and Macey weren't there but Liz was and she came running up to me looking kind of panicked. "Have you talked to Zach?" she asked quickly. "Uh, I passed him in the corridor but he seemed to be in a foul mood, why?" I replied confused at her sudden concern for Zach. I mean if she liked him I was fine with that but I was sure her and Jonas were destined to be. "Oh, uhm, I was just wondering, cause, uhm, I was with Jonas and then he stormed out," she stuttered and I could tell that it wasn't the truth but I didn't want to push her so I left her be. "Uhm, whatever. I'm gonna get changed and then go for breakfast," I stated, walking off into the bathroom and getting changed into my uniform. When I came out of the bathroom Liz had gone so I grabbed my bag and ran to the grand hall, hoping I wasn't late.

I slipped in just in time and sat down next to Josh. He smiled and I returned it but something didn't feel right and that's when I realised my friends weren't at the table. I looked round the hall and saw them a couple of tables away. They were sitting with Grant, Nick, Jonas and Zach. Bex waved to me and I automatically stood to go and join them when I felt Josh pull me back down into my seat. "Do you not want to sit with me today?" Josh asked and he looked hurt so I quickly nodded reassuringly. "Of course I do," which seemed to satisfy him as he turned around and started chatting to one of his friends. I sat there awkwardly as he laughed with his friends returning his smiles, when he actually remembered I was there. Bex's table got up to go and get food so I did the same. Josh and his friends followed behind me and I didn't like it. It was like they were my bodyguards or something. I walked quickly to catch up with Bex but she ignored me. "Bex?" I asked and she spun round with her eyebrows raised. "What?" she asked. "I'm sorry I'm not sitting with you but I thought I'd sit with Josh today, I mean we just made up and all," I said trying to defend myself. "He told you not to sit with us didn't he?" Bex asked frustrated. "No, I just…" I started but she interrupted. "Look Cams, I know you like this guy but he's not who you think he is. It's like he has you under a spell or something because the guy we see is totally different to the one your always going on about," Bex said before walking away and I actually believed every word she'd said but I couldn't find a way to get out of the hold he had over me. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and went back to my seat beside Josh. He continued to laugh with his friends whilst I sat turning my cereal into mush.

The bell rang making me jump and I quickly walked first class which thankfully Josh didn't have with me. I spent the rest of the day acting like he perfect couple with Josh, dodging Zach and dodging my friends who were becoming quite annoyed with me, which all went perfectly until last period, Cove Ops.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cammies POV**

I walked into the last class of the day, Cove Ops. Josh let go of my hand to go and sit in his seat at the front of the class whilst I went and sat in my seat at the back, which just happened to be between Zach and Bex. The three of us stared ahead adamantly, not wanting to be the first to look at the other. "Good afternoon class," Mr Solomon started as his eyes gazed around the class, landing on mine for a bit too long. "Today we are going to do something practical, get into pairs and meet me at the vans," he finished. Everybody bustled around getting pairs and leaving. Usually Bex and I would go together, but she went up to Anna and was about to ask her when Mr Solomon interrupted her. "Sorry Anna but Bex already has a partner," he said smirking and I knew something bad was going to happen. "Eh, no I don't." Bex replied confused. "Your partner for this task will be Cammie," Mr Solomon stated before leaving for the vans. "So…" I said awkwardly, realising that everybody else had left. "Lets just go to the vans." Bex said harshly and we walked down the corridors in silence. We arrived at the vans and everybody was seated meaning we had to sit together. We sat in the two seats left at the front and I glanced round to see where everyone else was sitting. To the side I could see Zach sitting next to Tina, she was draped over him, fluttering her eyelids like crazy, basically being Tina. I felt a small pang of something, some would say jealously but I decided that my lunch must've gone down the wrong way because I didn't care about Zach, I hated him, right? "Are you even listening?" Bex demanded clearly annoyed and I noticed that Mr Solomon had been talking. "Uhm, not really," I admitted and she sighed exaggeratedly. "We have to practice doing brush passes, everybody has to have made a pass by the end of the time, which you would've known if you weren't dreaming about Zach," she explained moodily. "Eh, I wasn't…" I started to protest but she interrupted me. "Don't even bother trying to pretend Cammie. Oh and I'd much rather you were with him anyways because at least he wouldn't take you away from your supposed best friends," she grumbled and I felt guilty because I knew she was right as I had kind of been avoiding her. Suddenly the van stopped and we all got out and walked around the town, Grant starting with the coin. "Look I know your right, and I'm sorry I have been ignoring you but Josh and I were going so well and I didn't want to ruin it." I finally said and she mulled over what I had said for a couple of minutes. "But are you even happy? I mean at breakfast, you were sitting there awkwardly turning your cereal into mush, and what's more important to you? Your friends that will be with you forever, or some guy that will be with you for a month then break your heart?" she asked and I didn't know what to reply. Of course I'd choose my friends but Josh was just so perfect to me and I didn't want to lose him, not yet. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see Zach approach us. "Hey babe," he said smirking, as he put his hand into mine. I was shocked at first, but then I felt the cold metal of the coin fall onto my skin. "Hey, what's up?" I asked playing along and I had to admit I was kind of enjoying it. "Nothing, just making sure you two were okay," he replied, still smirking. "Yup we're good," Bex replied smirking at me. What's with all this smirking? Zach bent down and leaned in next to my ear. "Hurry up and pass it on. We only have five minutes left," he whispered, his warm breath making my skin tingle. "Hey Bex, I bet you can't say, A big bug bit a bold bald bear and the bold bald bear bled blood badly." I challenged, and she grinned. "A big bug bit a bold bald bear and the bold bald bear bled blood badly," she recited confidently. I high fived her, passing the coin in the process. She laughed and walked off to find someone to pass the coin to, leaving Zach and I alone.

**Zachs POV**

Cammie said that she never wanted to be with me but I had come to realise that she had just said that to please Josh and if the death glares she was giving Tina mean anything then she clearly does have some feelings for me. So it turns out that my plan wasn't completely destroyed. I was still a bit hurt but Josh better watch his back because I could tell Cammie was starting to like me. And she seemed to be enjoying herself right now. Bex had just walked off to find someone to pass the coin to and my hand was still entwined with Cammies, it felt good. "That was pretty smart," I said to her, referring to her pass. "Thanks," she replied as she smiled slightly. We were walking through the town, in a comfortable silence, and soon approached the vans. I looked up and saw Josh staring at us, looking pretty annoyed. She must have too as she tensed a little and suddenly dropped my hand. He approached us smiling sweetly at Cammie, and she smiled back. "Why don't you go and save us some seats?" he asked her and she nodded, "Sure." She went to walk away but turned round as if realising something. "Are you not coming?" she asked, and he shook his head. "I'll be there in two seconds, I just wanted to have a word with Zach here," he replied still smiling and she walked off to the van. As soon as she was out of earshot he turned around and glared at me. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked trying to sound threating but as he was a couple of inches smaller that me and not nearly as built so I wasn't really feeling it. "Completing a Cove Ops task," I said calmly, knowing it would annoy him even more. "Not funny Goode," he replied sternly. "I don't think I made a joke," I replied again keeping calm unlike him who was turning a weird purple colour. He took a deep breath before replying. "Just stay away from Cammie," he growled. "Make me," I replied cockily, and suddenly his fist collided with my face then he stalked off to the van. Okay, so I didn't see that coming but hey it was kind of worth it. I would probably have a black eye in the morning too. I walked into the van and sat down next to Grant. "Dude, what happened to your face?" he asked, and which meant it was probably already red. "Nothing," I replied and he knew to drop it. I could feel people staring at me and it was annoying, they were probably making up rumours of what happened to me. I glanced around and my eyes landed on Cammie. She was staring at me and I could tell she knew it was Josh. I locked eyes with her but she quickly looked away as if she couldn't bear to look at me, but obviously she couldn't because that would mean having to admit to herself that Mr Perfect isn't so perfect. I decided that when we got back I would make a plan with Bex to try and make her realise that Josh was just an all-round jerk. We arrived back at the school and everyone filed out of the van to go and do their own thing before dinner. "Us guys are going to the gym, you coming?" Grant asked as a group of guys gathered together. "No sorry, just got some work to finish off," I replied shaking my head and then running off before he could question me about why I was actually working. I figured that Bex would probably be in her dorm so that's where I headed. I walked into the girl's corridor and realised that I didn't even know which one was their dorm. I walked up to the first door and was about to knock when I heard Tina's exaggerated voice coming from within. "Ugh, Cammie thinks she's amazing just cause she's going out with Josh but she's soo not!" she moaned, "I mean he doesn't even like her!" Okay, so that was a tad harsh as Cammie was a pretty humble person in my opinion. "Eh, who does he like then?" another girl spoke; I think her name was Anna? "Me, obviously." Tina exclaimed. "But he's Cammies boyfriend," Anna reminded Tina and Tina let out a small laugh. "Yeh, well he's about to dump her anyways. Josh and I are having an _affair_," she said as if it was some tropical flower she'd just discovered. I heard a small gasp come from Anna but I didn't bother to wait around and hear the rest, I had to find Bex! Suddenly I heard, "BEX BAXTER DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME WITH THAT!" Echo throughout the corridor and I ran to the source of the sound and barged into the dorm it had come from. I stumbled into the room and was faced with one of the oddest sights I've ever seen. The only light in the room was the light coming in from the door and a spotlight shining onto a black chair in the middle of the room. In the sat Cammie bound with ropes around her ankles, stomach and wrists, and she looked truly disgusted. Whilst standing above her was a menacing looking Bex, holding something that looked like a mouse, which was dripping something that I don't want to know the name of. "Zach?" the both questioned squinting through the dim room. Bex dropped the mouse in surprise and it landed on Cammies face. "BEX!" she yelled trying to shake it off. This caused Bex to literally collapse in fits of laughter whilst Cammie glared at her, finally having got the mouse off of her. "BEX YOU ARE DEAD!" she screamed and this only made Bex laugh even more. Now she had tears streaming down her face and was finding it hard to breath. "ZACH, GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" Cammies yelped and I realised I'd just been standing there in shock at the whole situation. I quickly walked over to Cammie and knelt down, trying to undo the knots but it was impossible. I pulled a knife out of the back of my trousers, which I always kept in case of an emergency and started to cut the ropes. I noticed the room had gone silent and looked up to see both girls frozen with their mouths forming small 'O's. "Do you always have that on you?" Bex asked quietly. "Eh, yeah. In case there's ever an emergency," I replied casually, I mean it was just a knife but then again I was a trained assassin, they were just spies. I was nearly done cutting the last bit of rope at Cammies wrist and she tensed. "That's kind of scary…" Cammie mumbled. I don't know why but I burst out laughing, which caused them both to glare at me. They shared a look that I couldn't decipher and then unexpectedly pounced on me, shouting abuse, I couldn't quite make out. I continued to laugh, with the occasional "ouch" when they actually managed to hurt me. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry?" I said trying to hold back my laughter. They stepped back and looked me up and down, as if trying to decided whether to forgive me, for what I'm not quite sure. Before they could make their decision I sprinted out of their dorm, down the hall, through the boy's corridor, and into my dorm. I shut the door and collapsed on my bed, trying to make sense of what had just happened, when I remembered why I had gone to their dorm in the first place. I reluctantly got up and made my way back to their dorm. I knocked lightly and opened the door. The light was on and everything had been cleared away. Bex and Cammie were sitting on one of the beds at the back of the room talking in hushed whispers. "Bex?" I called out catching their attention. They both looked up and glared. "Goode," she stated clearly still annoyed from earlier although I still haven't worked out what I did wrong… "I need to talk to you," I said in such a tone that she would know it was important. She nodded and walked towards me. We turned and left the room, leaving a slightly confused-looking Cammie behind. "So, what's up?" Bex asked as we walked down the corridor. "It's about Cammie and Josh," I said and she nodded. "I guessed that much. So what happened?" she asked. "Uhm, well I was looking for your dorm when I overheard Tina talking, so I stopped outside her dorm to listen to what she was saying and…." I was trying to explain when she interrupted me. "Cut to the chase Goode," she said impatiently. "Basically Tina and Josh are having an 'affair'," I said finally getting it out of my system. She was quiet for a while pondering what I'd said. "This is perfect…." she thought aloud. "It is?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Come on Goode, if she 'happens' to catch them cheating then she'll realise that Josh isn't Mr Perfect and they'll break up and everything will be fine and then you can go and comfort her and get her to fall in love with you. Win, win situation," Bex explained, it made sense but it was a bit harsh, wasn't it? And how'd she know I like her anyways? "That's a bit harsh isn't it? And I don't want her too fall in love with me," I defended but she just sighed. "She'll thank us for it later, and everybody can tell you like her, there's no point trying to hide it," she said and I sighed in defeat, she made a good case. "So you in, Goode?" she asked. "Fine," I agreed reluctantly.


End file.
